Aphrodite's bored
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: What does Aphrodite do when she's bored of messing with Percabeth and other couples love lives? Matchmaking!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own PJO.

~ Evangeline

* * *

Aphrodite was getting bored with messing with the usual relationships. She decided to find the perfect guy for Athena.

So she asked her enchanted mirror. "Mirror Mirror on the Wall who is the wisest god of them all?"

"Well Aphrodite, all of them are wise in their own way. Please be more specific." the Mirror replied.

"Mirror the one who can do a lot of math and knows a ton of definitions." "Well I can't decide. But here are the three candidates. Poseidon, Hades, and Hermes.

"Thank you Mirror. It's time to plan how to kidnap them here. Oops I mean invite them here.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Percy! I don't own PJO  
~ Evangeline

* * *

Third Person's POV:

Aphrodite finally came up with a plan to get the three gods to her place. She went to her refrigerator and got out her nectar.

She took out a cup and put sleeping powder in it then poured the nectar into the cup and mixed it. Then she left the cup on the counter and then went to the fountain in the middle of Olympus.

She stood there for 5 minutes and then she saw Hermes flying by. "Hello Hermes!" "Well, hello Aphrodite."

"You've worked too hard. Here have a glass of nectar." Aphrodite said making the cup appear. "Thank you Aphrodite." He said before drinking the nectar. "Do you need something?"

"No why?" "Well you usually stop me if you need me to do something." "Why are you too hot for me to talk to?" "Aph..rodite aren't you still married to Hephaestus and going out with Ares?"

"Hephaestus is used to me cheating. Forget about Ares. He's a massive ugly brute. I don't know why I even went out with him." "We..ll okay Aphrodite..." He said as he fell to the ground asleep.

She then teleported Hermes to her place then went to visit Hades. Hades was in the kitchen of his castle when he smelled the suffocating perfume.

"Aphrodite. What are you doing here?" I gave Persephone a makeover." "Okay so?" "She's here waiting for you. She's at the Fields of Elysium."

"How come I didn't hear about Persephone coming to visit me?" "I told all your servants not to tell you." "Very well, thanks for telling me." Hades said leaving the kitchen.

Aphrodite grabs one of Hades' frying pans and follows him. As Hades was about to exit the castle, Aphrodite hits him in the head with the frying pan.

She teleports Hades back to her place and leaves the frying pan on top of him. Finally she visits Poseidon in his underwater palace.

Poseidon was in his game room when he noticed the smell of roses. "Aphrodite are you here to tell me about Per..Percabeth?" Poseidon said very disgusted.

"No. I was feeling generous today. I know how you dislike Amphitrite. I convinced her to divorce you!" "Is this the truth?" "Yes." "YES!" Poseidon yells while doing a happy dance.

Poseidon was too happy to notice that Aphrodite summoned Hades' frying pan. While he was doing his happy dance, Aphrodite held out the frying pan and, Poseidon came face to face with the frying pan.

After hitting the frying pan with his face, Poseidon fell to the floor. Aphrodite summoned pen and paper and used Poseidon's hand to write a note to Amphitrite.

Here's what Aphrodite's letter says:

**Dear Amphitrite,**  
**I know you cheated on me with another guy. So I'm divorcing you.**  
**When I get back you better be gone. I'll send you the divorce papers.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Poseidon**

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

This is good! All I have to do now is make the test and wait for them to wake up. And people call me an airhead! Please if I was an airhead would I be able to come up with this plan?

It's a plan worthy of Athena. Let's make it simple. Well simple for Athena and maybe one of these passed out gods. Let's see.

There's will be twelve questions. I need to go borrow a dictionary from Athena. I quickly run over to Athena's place, which is coincidently few blocks down the road.

* * *

Athena's POV:

I was peacefully reading when Aphrodite knocked on my door. I opened it and asked "What do you want Aphrodite?" "I just want to borrow a dictionary."

"What do you need a dictionary for?" "I met this guy. He's really smart. So I wanted to write him a letter with big words in it. So I can sound smart."

"Very well here's a dictionary." I say making one appear. She takes the dictionary and runs to her house. Leave it to Aphrodite to cheat on her husband and her godly boyfriend.

* * *

Third Person's POV:

After Aphrodite returned from Athena's House, the gods started waking up. "Aphrodite! What did you do to me? What day is it?" Poseidon yelled.

"Oh I just hit you in the face with a frying pan. It s August 18th." "WHAT! It's Percy's birthday. Can I leave?"

* * *

Well I'm going to leave a cliff hanger here. Gods Go To Middle School is going to updated tomorrow most likely. I'm so bad at updating. Why am I so lazy?

~Evangeline


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it's been close to a year since I updated this. Okay so I finally decided to read the story over I became inspired with an idea of what to write next so here's the next chapter.

~Evangeline

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

I just couldn't let Poseidon leave. So I gave him this necklace. It would bring him back after he spent sometime with Percy for his birthday. It doesn't even matter if he throws it away cause, the necklace will come back to him and once the time is up it'll will bring him back here. Now I have to think of the test while having a stare down with Hermes and Hades. Hermes looked really scared and Hades was just as scared but tried so hard to not show it. I know! A scavenger hunt. But that won't be enough, I need to think of another test as well. Oh yeah I also have to send Amphitrite those divorce papers and I'll actually give Persephone a make over. At least that's what I could do to make it up to Poseidon and Hades. Sure Hades doesn't really love Persephone like he used to but, she is his soft spot. The only reason him and Demeter fight. Maybe they'll make a better couple but who knows. I can figure out later. I also gave Hermes and Hades necklaces. They were so happy and stopped cowering on the floor in fetal position. Hades ran out of the door actually smiling. Hermes just shimmered out of the room. I iris messaged Hephaestus to build me a dome. This is going to be so exciting!

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

Who knows why Aphrodite kidnapped Hermes, Hades, and me. She has to be up to one of her schemes. But forget about that now. It's Percy's birthday. After the war, Sally and Paul bought a house and welcomed all demigods there. They have a cabinet full of ambrosia and nectar, also a closet full of weapons. Even new clothes for them. So I'm on my way to their house for Percy's surprise birthday party. I'm just lucky that I woke up in time. It's 5:30, Annabeth is bringing Percy there at 6. All of us gods made the house monster proof so any demigod visiting wouldn't be harmed. We're all doing so much so the demigods can have a better life. Hephaestus is working on a line of electronics that are safe for demigods to use with the help of Hermes. Even gods will be able to use it. That will save Hermes a lot of work.

* * *

Hades' POV:

Yes that freak, Aphrodite let me go! Now I have to go back and check on the underworld. I hope Thanatos is doing a good job taking over for me. He's getting a raise also Charon. But Charon is getting a smaller raise. Being king of the underworld is hard but none of my other brothers are fit run the realm. Even if we didn't pull straws I think we would still have these realms. Just have to hope that Aphrodite don't catch me again. Why did she even kidnap me?

* * *

Hermes' POV:

I can't believe Aphrodite tricked me! I'm the god of pranks! I guess she's what the mortals call a aphrodisiac. Of course she is it's named after her. I will get her back! Cause I know the necklaces she gave us will send us all back to her once Poseidon's done spending time with Percy. Might as well not do any work now. I can just blame Aphrodite for not doing any of my work. Now how should I get back at Aphrodite?

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

Percy's party is almost over now. It's nice to see him safe. I look around and I see Aphrodite walking towards me, what does she want now? "Hi Poseidon. I just need you to sign these divorce papers and I can send them to Amphitrite for you." Aphrodite said once she reached me. Yay she wasn't lying when she was going to make Amphitrite divorce me! With a grin on my face I sign the papers and she beams out of here. Percy walks over to me. "Dad why are you so happy?" he asks me. "Percy, your stepmother and I are getting divorced!" "Gods can get divorced? Why hasn't Zeus divorce Hera yet then?" We both laugh about his question and went back to his party.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

Okay I just placed the papers on Amphitrite's bed and now I'm going to visit Persephone for her make over. The necklaces I gave Hades, Hermes, and Poseidon will bring them to where I am which will be in Persephone's room. Persephone gladly let her give her a make over. I put green eyeshadow on her eyes, some lip gloss, then curl her hair. My hostages are returned to me once Persephone's hair was finished. Hades just stood there and stared at Persephone. "Okay I decided we're going to have a scavenger hunt! But before that we're going to do something else." "You kidnapped us because you wanted to have a scavenger hunt?" My three hostages say. "Yes but there's more to it then that. It's more like a family bonding moment and a plan I have to mess with someone's love life." "If this is to be a family bonding moment where is every body else?" Hermes asks. "We're going to them now." I poof to the middle of Olympus and entered the minds of the other Olympians that I did not capture. I told them to meet me at the dome Hephaestus built for me. The captured gods have arrived now and they follow me to the dome.

* * *

That's it for now. I'm going to try to update more stories for the rest of the week. Cause I don't want to do any school work I was assigned to do until later. I have nothing else to do but read fanfics. But I also should update my stories. ~Evangeline


End file.
